


Stars Shining Bright Above you

by what_a_dork_fish



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, F/M, Fluff, I wrote this JUST for the self-indulgent Lucifer Being A Cutie, Lucifer Feels, Marriage, Protective Lucifer, Wedding Fluff, barely, take this with a grain of "I haven't finished the series but I already ship them"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29870220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_a_dork_fish/pseuds/what_a_dork_fish
Summary: Lucifer may or may not be very happy that this is happening.(I just wanted to write the Boi being stoked to marry Chloe)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 4
Kudos: 88





	Stars Shining Bright Above you

**Author's Note:**

> Yea as of posting this I'm on s3ep2(???? fuckin Netflix ya feel) and I am very aware that there is More but also like. Let me daydream about Lucifer and Chloe being happy.

“You’re gonna wear a hole in the floor,” Maze drawled, fingering the lace barely covering her chest.

Lucifer just grunted and continued pacing. He was worried. It was half an hour before the ceremony, and he was already worried because Chloe wasn’t there. He didn’t want to greet guests. He wanted to get this over with, because he hadn’t seen Chloe for an entire week because of wedding plans and setting up Lux for a private party. He wanted to spend time with his soon-to-be wife.

Not that she actually wanted to be his wife, a nasty little voice that sounded like Mother said in the back of his mind. She just wanted to use him as cover from her own horrible family.

But he could still pretend, just for one day. Right?

Linda poked her head into the hall where Lucifer had escaped to, and beamed at him and Maze. “She’s here,” Linda said, “And she wants to see you, Lucifer.”

Lucifer promptly scampered past her and to the corner of the main room where Chloe had said she would be. She was arguing with her mother in whispers. Lucifer was too captivated to try and hear.

Chloe always looked good, but Ella had done her hair into an elegant, almost Greek-like style, and tucked tiny jeweled pins in the braids and curls. The locket Lucifer had given her rested perfectly against her collarbone, and her purple dress was splendid. She was  _ radiant _ .

She saw Lucifer as he approached, blushed, and smiled a little. “You know, that stupid look on your face isn’t helping,” she said sternly.

“My face isn’t meant to help,” Lucifer retorted. Then he rested his fingertips gently on her cheek and murmured, “You’re beautiful.”

“It’s the hair,” Chloe said, blush deepening. “I don’t know how Ella did it--”

“No, it’s not the hair, it’s--everything. It’s you.”

Penelope gasped in delight, hands clasped to her bosom. Chloe turned her face into Lucifer’s palm, smiling wider.

It was a bit of a blur, greeting guests, getting to the front of the courthouse, listening to the clerk talk about their union. Chloe’s hands were chilled and clammy; Lucifer’s felt too warm. His entire body did. He couldn’t stop the thought running around his head that he would get to kiss Chloe in front of Humanity, the Universe, and Dad.

“You may make your vows.”

Lucifer forgot what speaking was for a split second. But he looked at Chloe, swallowed a grin, and spoke the vow Maze and Ella had helped him write. He couldn’t remember the exact words, even as he said them; he was too busy watching Chloe smile.

Chloe’s vows were simple, thorough, and made Lucifer lightheaded. The words were sweet; her voice made them beautiful.

“You may kiss the bride.”

Lucifer didn’t wait before sweeping Chloe into a dramatic, dipped kiss. There was cheering, clapping, and laughing--both he and Chloe, laughing and trying to catch their breath. Lucifer wondered if the world had turned upside-down; he, King of Hell, Prince of Darkness, a punisher, standing on top of the world surrounded by his starlight and vowing to keep her happy and safe.

They were driven back to Lux in the smooth, sleek Rolls-Royce Phantom that Lucifer had bought years ago and rarely used. On the way there, he and Chloe held hands, and hummed human love songs together.

There was drinking, of course, and dancing. Lucifer was extremely happy to lead Chloe in a swing-dance, which made her laugh again. Her sparkly hairpins were falling out.

Trixie was dancing with Maze. Ella and some of Chloe’s family members were singing hymns. Linda was gossiping with Penelope. Everything was brilliant and fun and  _ right _ .

Dinner was ordered from a restaurant that usually only deigned to cater to politicians and billionaires. The cakes were ones that Chloe had chosen, and Lucifer was amused that she’d chosen devil’s food. Presents were opened after dinner: small things, knickknacks and art and things people thought they would enjoy. Maze gave Chloe one of her knives. Lucifer smiled widest when Trixie clambered to sit between her mother and stepfather and solemnly presented them with matching friendship bracelets. Chloe and Lucifer solemnly put them on. And then Chloe hugged and kissed her little monkey, and Lucifer booped her nose with his finger.

It was all going amazing, and Lucifer was finally calming down, settling into a daze of happiness and accomplishment, when one of Chloe’s aunts slammed her hand on the edge of a table and pushed herself to her feet. Chloe’s smile faded a little.

“I’d like to say something,” the aunt announced, a little too loudly. “To… Little Chloe, and her han’s’me new husband.” The aunt looked straight at them, and said, “You won’t last three years.”

Lucifer went cold, then burning hot. He tightened his arm around Chloe, and raised his glass with a smile in a mocking salute. “Thank you for your prediction,” he said, in a tone that made Chloe’s head whip around. “You’re wrong, of course, but at least I know not to sign any Christmas cards sent to you.”

The aunt gasped, cheeks flushing angrily. A few other family members seemed shocked. But the rest were hiding smirks, stifling laughter. Chloe squeezed his hand gently.

“You--you are obviously some kind of--PLAYER!” the woman spat with immense hatred.

Lucifer put his hand to his heart, and said with genuine gratitude, “Thank you, madam.”

“He’s going to cheat on you, Chloe! He’ll find some gold-digging bimbo and off he’ll go!”

Lucifer promptly lost his desire to joke and tried to stand; Chloe grabbed his hand, Maze pressed on his shoulder. His insides were boiling, even as he let them guide him back into his seat. “I won’t,” he said tightly.

“Aunt Cheryl, you’ve drunk too much,” Chloe said to her aunt, her tone frosty. “We’ve been together for seven years, and he’s never once cheated on me.”

“Just because you find him attractive doesn’t mean he’ll break his vows for you,” Maze taunted with a wicked grin. Both Lucifer and Chloe turned equally exasperated looks on the demon. She shrugged and told them, “Just saying.”

“Chloe,” another aunt said lowly, trembling with rage, “What kind of…  _ criminals _ do you work with?”

“ _ Former _ criminals,” Maze answered sweetly before Chloe could breathe. “Hmm, let’s see. Former car thief, current forensic scientist,” she pointed at Ella, “psychiatrist with a mysterious past,” her finger moved to Linda, “bounty hunter,” she pointed to herself, and then patted Lucifer’s hair like a dog. “And the cleanest businessman in LA. No, really.”

“She’s right,” Chloe said with a shrug, deliberately leaning more heavily against Lucifer. “He’s never broken the law. Ever. In fact, he’s quite helpful.”

Lucifer finally managed a smile and kissed Chloe’s temple gently.

“Wow!” gasped a younger cousin, eyes wide. “Is he a mobster?!”

Lucifer shook his head. “No. I just… grant people favours. Mutually beneficial ones.” He smiled charmingly, and could practically feel the other members of the family calm down. “I’m a liaison and consultant.”

“And a pain in the ass,” Dan piped up. Penelope slapped his shoulder.

“And a protector,” Maze added.

“And the best partner I could ask for,” Chloe stated. Lucifer wanted to kiss her again.

After an awkward silence, one sad old man harrumphed and said, “Well, we’re glad you’re happy, Chloe.”

“Thanks, Uncle Mike.”

Conversation picked up again, shakily. Trixie and the younger cousins were falling asleep. The two aunts who had insulted Chloe muttered to each other. And Lucifer couldn’t help pressing his face into Chloe’s hair, closing his eyes, and humming softly.  _ Stars shining bright above you; night breezes seem to whisper ‘I love you’; birds singin’ in the sycamore trees; dream a little dream of me. _

9PM rolled around, and guests began to file out. Chloe exchanged hugs with some people; Lucifer shook hands with almost everyone in Chloe’s family. Penelope hugged him and patted his arms.

When everyone was gone, leaving Lucifer, Chloe, Maze, and Trixie standing in the club, Lucifer found he was actually tired too. Trixie hugged her mom and kissed her cheek, then did the same to Lucifer. Maze took her home.

And then it was just the newly-weds. Chloe’s hair was half-down. Lucifer’s tie, waistcoat, and the first button of his shirt were undone. They were both flushed, tipsy, and tired.

Lucifer still grinned, and bowed to Chloe before holding out his hand. “May I have this waltz, my lady?” he asked gallantly.

Chloe actually laughed, and took his hand with a smile of her own. “You may, your majesty,” she replied in courtly tones.

They danced slowly in the middle of the club, beside the piano, humming together. It felt just as good and wonderful and right as the rest of the day. Lucifer had no idea why, but he murmured, “I’ll never leave you. Not unless you send me away.”

“Well, that’s never going to happen,” Chloe answered, laying her head on his shoulder. “Mmm… If you want, we can keep the relationship open.”

Lucifer “hmm’d”, then asked, “Why do I get the feeling that you still don’t believe me when I said I’m willing to be monogamous?”

“It’s not that, it’s--oh, fine. Look, I know I’m not enough for you--”

“Chloe. Please look at me.”

Chloe looked up cautiously, and Lucifer’s heart ached. “Darling, you are more than enough,” he said firmly. “I don’t want an open relationship. I want  _ you _ .”

Her smile was starlight through the emptiness of space, and her kiss was truly that of a miracle. Lucifer gave in to her, and let himself be truly, completely vulnerable.


End file.
